noclipholderminifandomcom_ru-20200214-history
Шаблон:Backpack item
} | }} } | }} } | }} } | }} } | }} } | }} } | | }} } | }|yes= |no|nope|#default="}} } }|yes= |no|nope|#default="}} | } | }}} | no | 0 | false | none | hide | negative = | #default = } }} | }}} | unique | normal | ☺ | false = | #default = }}} }} | non-en = }} }} }| }| }}}}} } | }}} | no | 0 | false | none | hide | negative = | #default = } }} | | non-en = }}} | unique | normal | ☺ | false = | #default = }}} | en = ( }}}) }}}}}}}}}} }|yes|| }|yes| |}} } }|yes||}}}} } | } }} } | } }} } | } }} } | } }} } | } | } | } | }}}}| }}}} }} }} }} }}}}| }}}} | } | } | } | } }} }} }} } | } | }}}}| }}}} | } | } }} }} }} } | } | } | } | } | } }} }} }} } | } | } | } | } | } }} }} }} } | } | } | } | } | } }} }} }} } | } | } | } | } | } }} }} }} } | } | } | } | } | } }} }} }} }| " }" | }| } }} }} } | } | da = Gave fra: }. | de = Geschenk von: } | en = Gift from: } | es = Regalo de: } | fi = Lahjan alkuperä: }. | fr = Cadeau de : } | hu = } adta ajándékba | it = Dono da parte di: } | ja = ギフト提供者： }。 | ko = 보낸 사람: }. | nl = Gekregen van: }. | no = Gave fra: }. | pl = Prezent od: } | pt = Presente de: } | pt-br = Presente de: } | ro = Cadou de la: } | ru = Подарок от: } | sv = Gåva från: }. | tr = Hediye eden: } | zh-hans = 赠送者： } | zh-hant = 禮物來源： }。 }} } | } | da = Dato modtaget: } | de = Erhalten am: } | en = Date Received: } | es = Fecha de recepción: } | fi = Vastaanottopäivämäärä: } | fr = Date de réception : } | hu = Ekkor kaptad: } | it = Data Ricezione: } | ja = 受領日： } | ko = 받은 날짜: } | nl = Datum ontvangen: } | no = Dato mottatt: } | pl = Data otrzymania: } | pt = Data de Receção: } | pt-br = Data de recebimento: } | ro = Data primirii: } | ru = Дата получения: } | sv = Datum Mottaget: } | tr = Alma Tarihi: } | zh-hans = 授勋日期： } | zh-hant = 收到日期： } }}}}}} } | }. | cs = Tento předmět vyprší v }. | da = Denne genstand vil udløbe d. }. | de = Dieser Gegenstand wird am } ablaufen. | en = This item will expire on }. | es = Este objeto caducará el }. | fi = Esineen erääntymispäivä: }. | fr = Cet objet expirera le }. | hu = Ez a tárgy } időpontban lejár. | it = Scadenza per questo oggetto: } | ja = このアイテムは }に消滅します。 | ko = 이 아이템은 }까지만 사용할 수 있습니다. | nl = Dit voorwerp verloopt op }. | no = Denne gjenstanden utløper den }. | pl = Ważność tego przedmiotu wygaśnie w dniu }. | pt = Este item irá expirar em }. | pt-br = Este item expirará em }. | ro = Acest obiect va expira la }. | ru = Этот предмет исчезнет }. | sv = Det här föremålet kommer att upphöra den }. | tr = Son kullanma tarihi: } | zh-hans = 这件物品将于 }过期。 | zh-hant = 此物品將會在 } 到期。 }}}} } | }. | cs = Tento předmět má omezený počet použití. Použití: } | da = Dette er en genstand med begrænset anvendelse. Kan bruges } gang(e) | de = Dies ist ein Gegenstand mit beschränkter Anwendung. Verbleibende Anwendungen: }. | en = This is a limited use item. Uses: } | es = Objeto con límite de usos. Usos restantes: } | fi = Rajoitetun käytön esine. Käyttöjä jäljellä: }. | fr = Cet objet a un nombre d'utilisations limité. Utilisations restantes : } | hu = A tárgy használatainak száma korlátozott. Használatok: } | it = Questo è un oggetto a uso limitato. Utilizzi rimasti: }. | ja = 使用回数制限アイテム。残り使用回数： }。 | ko = 사용 횟수가 제한된 아이템입니다. 남은 사용 횟수: } | nl = Dit voorwerp kun je maar een beperkt aantal keren gebruiken. Resterend: } | no = Denne gjenstanden har begrenset bruk. Gjenstående bruk: } | pl = Ten przedmiot ma ograniczoną liczbę użyć. Liczba: }. | pt = Este é um item de utilização limitada. Usos: }. | pt-br = Este é um item de uso limitado. Usos: } | ro = Acesta este un obiect cu număr limitat de utilizări. Utilizări: } | ru = Ограниченное количество использований. Осталось: } раз(а) | sv = Det här föremålet har begränsad användning. Gånger kvar: } | tr = Bu eşyanın kullanım sınırı vardır. Kullanım: } | zh-hans = 此物品使用次数有限。剩余次数： } | zh-hant = 這是有使用限制的物品。剩餘使用次數： } }}}} } | ( } ) }} Backpack item Backpack item